


Crushed Hope

by Ereri_Qween



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Armin Arlert, Blood, Bottom Eren Yeager, Café, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drunk Eren Yeager, Drunk Sex, Eren Has Anger Issues, Feels, Homeless Eren Yeager, Jealousy, Love, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Multi, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Third Person, Pain, Sad, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Qween/pseuds/Ereri_Qween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's hope is fading away each day he has to sleep in the brutal winter weather. He was abandoned at the age of 14 and is very lucky to be able to survive till he was 16, but his health is falling slowly. He awaits on the corner of New York Cities streets, wrapped in his favorite blanket his mom left by his side when she left, until someone tries to give him help. A man named Levi Ackerman, short, raven haired, grey eyes that pierce through you soul and tears out every piece of it, icy glares, and the anger of a 10 year old spots Eren and takes him in to his loving place... but what'll happen when Eren denies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Eren..." A sweet angelic voice called out. She made her voice a little louder so she could be heard over the sound of cars that passed by the alleyway. She stood over her sleeping baby boy even though he wasn't really her baby anymore... he was all grown up and healthy, able to do things on his own, it nearly brought tears to her eyes. Admiring his beautiful features, she kneeled down on the dirty, icy cold concrete and shook her son awake. His eyes popped wide open, showing his beautiful teal green orbs which made his mom happy because that was her favorite thing about him. Eren yawned and stretched as he turned towards his mom, giving her his signature pearly white smile.

"Good morning, mom!" Eren cheered, his voice full of excitement.

Eren's mom chuckled as she sat her son up from the concrete. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into her lap , absorbing all of his warmth. Eren giggled as he looked up at the blue cloudy sky. His finger was lifted up, pointing to a pack of birds that flew above. 

Eren's mom watched as her son's eyes gleamed with joy which made her smile. Her smile once faded when she realized that Eren would have to live on his own now... the thought made her sick to her stomach. She knew her health was falling slowly and at anytime she would slowly drift away. Her grip on Eren's waist tightened and she buried her face into her son's back, quietly sobbing.

Eren attention that was on the birds were now on his mom. He slightly turned his head to the side just enough to look from the corner of his eye. He never liked when his mom cried about the state she was in or the fact that they were homeless, it made him sad because he cared for his mom and always wanted her to have hope.

"Mom?" Eren worried. His mom raised her head off of his back and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Eren... but I need to tell you something." Eren's expression grew concerned as he turned around to look at his mother's scrawny face. "I won't be here for long.... mommy is gonna leave you here on your own so you have to take good care of yourself... but always remember the things I told you to do." Tears ran down her eyes , falling down her cheek and onto the ice covered ground.

Eren was afraid to live on his own especially at the age of 14. Without his mom, he would have to survive the long harsh winters... alone.

"Will you come back?" Eren asked, he knew she probably wasn't.

His mom shook her head no. "I won't... but if you miss me... you will always have the memories and not only that I'll leave you my belongings." Eren's mother pulled out a key that was connected to a string. She wrapped it around Eren's neck and tied the back into a knot. Eren was mesmerized by the old, rusty medieval key. He twirled it around with his thumb and smiled at it.

"Mom....I love you." Eren whispered loud enough for his mom to hear. They sat on the ground not caring if it was 10 degrees cold or if the ground was covered in 1 inch of snow and ice.

Eren slowly fell asleep, his mom laid him in a large pile of covers and carefully put him into a large packing box. Everything from loose change to a couple of dollars and even her jacket was left by his side. She looked over at her son sleeping before she walked away..... never to return again.


	2. Armin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to his favorite park like always. He goes there to sit and watch people walk by and at night he sometimes rest there but everything is gonna change when he meets this blonde coconut named Armin who is very addicted to cigarettes.

With fragile, dirty hands, the boy reached carefully into his pocket and pulled out a almost rotten apple that was bruised badly. He didn't want this life nor did he chose it, his mom did. He brought the soft, shinny green apple up to his mouth and sank his teeth into it. The juices from the apple entered his mouth onto his taste buds, tasting like heaven. He finished off the rest of the apple and even ate the core, except for the steam and apple seeds. He rested his back onto the bench and shivered. 

'I'm cold.' The boy known as Eren thought. He pulled out a blue fleece blanket, that came from his mother,and wrapped it around his upper body.

"Another cold winter huh?" A quite high pitched voice sounded from the left side of me causing me to jump. I looked to the left of me and saw a blond haired boy who was wearing a black jacket and grey jogger pants. He held a plastic container with a blue top in his lap and a Pepsi in his other hand.

"Ugh... yea." I said.

"I see you around here a lot. I'm Armin by the way." His blue orbs stared in to my green orbs and he gave me a small one sided smile.

"H-hey I'm Eren." There was a awkward silence between us two. Only thing that could be heard was the sound of cars that passed by the park and the bitter wind that made a 'Whoosh' every time it passed your ear. I stared down at my ruined sneakers that had quite a few holes and dirt covered the outside, probably the inside too. 

"So, are you homeless?" questioned the boy who was unsure about asking that question. "I mean not to be rude or anything  but please don't take that in a wrong way." He stammered. 

"Yea." I whispered shamefully. 

"H-here. My granddad cooked some gravy roast and diced potatoes and I wanted to give it to you." The boy handed me the bowl and the drink; I gradually toke it. "Do you need a place to sleep? It's gonna be below negative six degrees and its suppose to snow at around nine tonight. Wanna stay at my place for a few?"

I gritted my teeth and shot him a glare. "Thanks, but I really don't need your help!" I spat harshly. The boy stared at me with a blank expression before he grabbed my backpack and pulled me off of the bench. He grabbed onto my wrist and dragged me down the sidewalk.

"Hey what are yo-"

"Your coming with me so shut it!" He yelled.

Armin dragged me down the sidewalks and turned into a yard that was protected by a large wooden fence. Armin opened the gate, revealing a two story house that had a path way leading up to the big red door. We walked onto the porch and he unlocked the door with a key. He twisted on the knob and opened it, pushing me in through the doorway.

"Pops I'm home!" Armin yelled as he closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Ok." A very low frail voice responded. Armin grabbed onto my wrist again and dragged me up the all over black spiral staircase. Once we made it at the top, he continued to drag me until we stopped in front of a brown door that was opened, revealing a large freestanding bathtub in the middle of the room and a light blue circle rug under it, another area separated the toilet and sink from the bath. The room was white with a blue border and had a little closet in the back.

"Stay here." Armin demanded before he left. He returned back a few minutes later with a pair of clothes in his hands and a towel.

"Take a bath, eat, and when you're done make sure you tell me." Armin said before leaving.

I closed the door and turned on the bathtub faucet.

'I don't even know this person and he is inviting me into his home.... I don't wanna be a burden on him so I'll leave tomorrow.' I thought as I slipped off my clothes and stared at myself in the mirror. My face was dirty and I looked of nothing but bones. I was so hideous and ugly.

After Eren took his bath and got dressed, he walked down stairs to find Armin sitting on a greenish looking sofa, smoking a cigarette. He was watching My Little Pony and had his feet propped on the brown coffee table that sat in front of him.

"Wow, you smoke?" Eren asked Armin as he sat beside him on the couch.  

"Yea..." Armin said before continuing to watch MLP. Eren coughed at the toxic smell of the cigarette that lingered in the air, he tapped Armin's shoulder.

"Mind if you put that away." Armin shot him a glare before getting up and walking over into his kitchen.

Eren stared at the TV, not actually watching it but more like admiring it. He never had those things ever in his life and it kind of made him sad.

'Everyone is lucky... except me.' Eren thought as he rested his head on the arm of the sofa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably sucks XD


	3. Run Away

Armin walked into his living room and sat beside Eren.

"So how old are you Eren?" Armin asked as he flipped through the tv channel's.

"I'm 16 going on 17." Eren wanted to avoid any small talk, he was afraid he may say something too personal.

"Cool, I'm 16 too. I hope... you're not gonna runaway because I really want to help you out." Armin faces Eren and gave him a toothy grin. "Hungry?"

"Well yes.... Oh crap your bowl is left at the park!" Eren squeaked as he hurriedly got up from the couch and ran to the door.

"No! Its OK!" Armin practically jumped off the couch, waving his hands to stop him from leaving.

Eren turned around and walked slowly back over to the couch to sit. Eren laid his head down onto the arm of the couch and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Armin pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Placing the phone on his ears until the sudden beeping came to a halt.

"Hello." A quite familiar feminine voice greeted.

"Hey Mikasa I have a problem..."

"What is it? Are you ok?" Mikasa worried.

"Yea... It's just that I have a homeless person living with me right now and he's 16...Please help me!" Armin begged, hoping that Mikasa would be kind enough to help him out. 

Mikasa let out a long sigh before she inhaled sharply. "Fine... what type of help do you need?"

"Well one, I have school to go to in the morning. Two, my granddad isn't stable enough to take care of him. And three, I really don't have enough room nor do I have the money."

"Armin, you know I have a job that requires me to work fourteen hours every week so I'll have to ask umm.... Annie isn't really a good caretaker... Hanji is too crazy... umm hmm... Sasha would be a very bad caretaker because she eats all of the food.... Erwin is gay and acts like a freaking perv.. Levi sounds ok but he's kind of a short, hot headed midget." Mikasa thought aloud.

Armin continued to listen to her ramble about people. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a green flip lighter, taking out the small roll of death and placing it between his lips to light it with the lighter.

"Mikasa!" He yelled through the cloud of smoke that escaped his mouth. Mikasa stopped talking and waited for Armin to continue what he was gonna say. "Look, have someone to stop by my house in the morning to watch him."

"I'll ask Levi."

"That's great alright see ya." 

"Ok and stop smoking your too young!" Mikasa snarled, she hated that Armin did illegal things such as smoking at the age of sixteen. Armin hung up the phone and continued to smoke.

Wednesday 

"Hey, Eren, I have school so my friend is gonna watch you until I come home. Are you ok with that?" Armin asked me as he swung a all over black backpack around his shoulder while eating a granola bar.

"I guess." 

"Mm ok he should be here in a few. Do whatever you feel like doing. Anyways see ya!" Armin yelled as he left.

'Should I runaway now?' I thought. I know that if I do then the person that's coming over is gonna be a little worried that I'm not here. I sighed to myself as I walked into the kitchen to find some food. Last night I did eat but I simply just threw it up afterwards because I wasn't really used to heavy eating. Maybe I should try something different like... a apple! I searched around the cabinets and the refrigerator until I spotted the fruit bowl that sat in the middle of a small, white dinning table. How in the hell could I possibly miss that? 

Knock Knock Knock Knock

I groaned to myself, I didn't even get the chance to grab my apple. I hurriedly ran to the door and opened it. I was expecting the person to either be taller then me until my head tilted down to see a shorter male. He appeared to be in his thirties but then again he was a looker. He wore grey jogger pants and a black, long sleeved v neck. His hair was parted in the middle, revealing his monotone expression and his sharp grey eyes that had bags under them. 

"Eren." He greeted. "I'm Levi and I'm here to 'watch' you I suppose."

"Ugh Hi." I replied shyly.

"You look so thin. Have you eaten anything yet?" He asked as he made his way into Armins house. I closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch to sit down.

"Well I did last night but I puked it up." His nose scrunched up, showing faint wrinkles in his chin.

"Revolving. Anyways, Armin should've started feeding you very little amounts of food. How about you drink two cups of water and eat a apple and then at lunch you can continue until dinner. Sounds ok to you?"

"Uh.. Yea."

"I'm going to go make a cup a tea. Would you like some?" Levi stood in the doorway of the kitchen. I didn't respond, but only stared at him, admiring his angelic like features. "Bonjour, vous parlez anglais?" My heart rate started to increase when he spoke whatever language he just did. I gawked at his face, which everything started to grow into a awkward silence. I averted my eyes away from his confused expression and stared at the floor.

"I'm socially-awkward." I mumbled.

"That's understandable but tip, don't stare at me like I'm some kind of angel that suddenly came from no where and amazed the shit out of you." He walked into the kitchen, the door closed behind him.

'I'm sorry. I know I'm a burden... I should just leave.' I thought before I made my way over to the front door. 

Hello open world... I'm back. 

Levi set out two cups onto the table and grabbed the pitcher filled with icy cold black tea. He poured the liquid into each cup, grabbing both of them by the rim, and walked into the living room. He saw no sight of Eren so he thought he may have just went to the bathroom. Levi set the cups on the coffee table and sat on the couch, drinking his tea and watching TV. After waiting on Eren for ten minutes Levi shouted out his name.

"Eren?" Levi said as he got up from the couch to look around the house for him. He checked every room even the outside but saw no sight of him.

'Don't tell me that idiot ran away?' Levi thought as he threw on his jacket and ran outside.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Levi**

The air was cold, the gentle breeze created a huge frostbiting effect on my cheeks. I pushed the collar of my jacket up further to my shivering pale lips as I continued walking up and down 42nd street, looking for that stupid brat that ran away.

'Where is he? Its getting late. I don't want to give up on looking for him and the minute I turn on the news, they say they found a teenage boy lying somewhere dead.' I thought as I walked over to 'The Wings of Freedom' café, where my friend Hanji worked. I pulled on the handle to the door and made my way inside. Before I could even get one foot in the door, a fairly medium sized body landed on top of me, making me nearly fall on the concrete.

"Hanji!" I snapped angrily through gritted teeth, I pushed her off of me and dusted off my clothing.

"Levi-Sama, I haven't seen you in days how have you been!" She shouted happily. "Have you still been... you know." She laughed while wiggling her eyebrows.

"I know what your referring to, and no... I do not desire to tend myself to self sex action... anyways enough of that. Have you seen a tall brunette with green eyes? He's about ya big." I positioned my hand above my head to show Hanji how tall he appeared.

"No, I haven't seen him any where but lets get away from this door and go drink.... COFFEE!" She yelled, causing almost everyone in the café to look at us. I sighed in frustration and moved away from the door so that I wouldn't stand in anyone's way.

"Shitty-glasses tone it down would you. I got to go look for this giant freak so I'll have to drink coffee with you some other time.... more than likely that means never." Hanji poked her bottom lip out and stared at me with puppy eyes. "No." I spat harshly.

"Well Levi-Sama tell me who this boy is, is he your crush, are you dating, have you been on a date, have you kissed, have you fu-"

"Hanji! No, he is just some homeless guy that Armin took in and Armin wanted someone to make sure he didn't run away while he was at school. Now you fucking for eyed freak, I got to go." I turned around and headed straight out of the door to continue looking for Eren again.

**Eren**

I walked into the alley way... the one where I used to live. I sighed sadly as I stared at the place, remembering all the memories that I had of being here... with my mom. I sat down on the concrete and laid my back against the abandoned building. We, by we I mean my mom and I, used to sleep in that building whenever it rained.

'Why did she leave me here... alone?' I thought as I twirled the key that hung around my neck. I thought of many reasons why and the only one that made me worry the most was how when I was little she told me she was very sick and how one day she would have to leave me all by myself... but if that was the reason why didn't she leave me at the door steps of somebody's home? I guess she know no one would want a no life dirty skinny brat like me.

'I'm back home!' I thought.

I cried to myself like I did every night that I had to spend in this alley because I was scared... I was alone with no one to hold, nothing to eat... no one to keep me warm like my mother always did. It was always cold and every now and then, I would only get a little warmth from a few stray animals that would come by and lay beside me.

A loud grumble came from the sky, signaling that a thunder storm was near.

 

'Great, that'll only make me even more scared.' I huddled my knees up to my chest and started to sing a song that my mom used to sing to comfort me whenever it rained.

Chairs so close and rooms so small

You and I talk all the night long

Merge this space that serves us so well

Now it started to rain, making me all soaking wet now... the only place I had to go was to sleep in the abandoned build, but I was too afraid to even walk in so I just fell asleep in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely edited this lol


	5. Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I think have writers block so this chapter may suck. It took me like 4 days just to write it and its sad because I'm only five chapters in this book and I already have writers block :(

"Did you find him yet!" Armin yelled through the phone as I continued to pace up and down 42nd street.

"No but its raining hell and I'm not about to go find this idiot while its raining!" I spat as I walked through the crowds of people who walked on the sidewalk.

"Ugh if you do find him then take him to your house because right now I'm currently not at home."

"Alright but if I find him and he runs away again I'm not gonna allow him in my house ever again." I finished with a sigh as I hung up the phone, shoving the phone in my pocket.

'Gosh what time its it?' I thought. I pulled the phone out of my pocket again and stared at the bright screen.

4:50

"What!" I yelled, causing me to get a couple of weird glares from people. I ignored them and continued to pace about the pavement. I cant believe I've been looking for this guy for almost nine hours and I probably been walking in the rain for hours as well!

I ran my fingers through my wet tangled hair. Man, I'm definitely gonna get sick tonight.

"So ist es immer, we live under the burnt clouds." I heard a male voice sing out as I passed a random alleyway between a shoe store and a snack stand. His voice sounded so beautiful but you could rarely hear it from the sound of rain getting splashed from the tires of the cars that sped down the rode and the sound of people talking and laughing. I stopped when I caught a glimpse of brown hair from the corner of my eye but then some random person walked in the way of my vision and when that person walked away someone else did and another person did the same. I scoffed to myself as the next person walked in my way, so I took matters into my own hands and pushed the taller female away. "Damn tall people." I hissed. She looked at me as if she was going to say some smart remark but she turned around once I shot a glare at her, warning her to not say a word to me because I was not in the mood. I walked into the barley lit alleyway. 

'Here's that brat!' I thought as I stared at how he was curled into a ball beside a building, shivering from the air. It was actually a sad sight to look at and it made me feel guilty since I once was in that position when I was little.

"Oi brat!" I yelled. He jumped, his eyes opened slightly.

"L-Levi..." he said as he turned his head towards me.

"Eren... come with me your gonna get sick." I tried to make myself sound comforting but instead I sounded like serial killer that just snuck up behind you, holding a knife to your back, and whispered 'Don't move.' In your ear.

"I-I cant have you pity me... I'll only be a burden if you allow me in. I'm gonna waist your money and waist your time if I come with you." He whispered which I could barely hear since it was raining.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Well then the hard way it is." I growled as I knelled down and picked him up bridal style.

"W-What a-are you doing! P-Put me d-"

"Oi shut the hell up brat. I'm being nice and people don't rarely see me being nice so if I were you I would be quite or else I'll put you down in a way where it'll hurt!" I hissed. That shut his mouth up. I continued to walk until I made it to my fairly small home.

"Wow." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked as I set him down on my all over, white leather sofa.

"Nothing...." He averted his eyes away from me and tilted his head downwards to the floor.

"Well, I'm gonna get you some clothes since your all wet and dirty and I'll show you around once you shower." I said as I removed my wet shoes off of my feet and set them by the doorway. "Ugh I'm gonna have to clean up all this mess." I was one step up the stairs until I felt a hand grab me by my arm, almost pulling me back.

"Are.. you gonna make me stay here?" I turned around and looked into the brunettes beautiful green eyes.

"Yes and I don't care what you say... look I wanna help you." He nervously bites on his bottom lip and frowns. His hands fell off to his side and he turned around to walk back over to the couch.  I sighed and made my way to my bedroom, grabbing a couple of clothes that no longer fits me. I got startled when I heard a few light coughs come from downstairs, almost forgetting that I was not the only one inside my home now.

"Eren!" I shouted.

"Y-Yes?"

"You can come up the stairs and wait for me...OK?" 

"OK." I grabbed everything and head towards Eren, who waited for me by the staircase.

"Here." I handed him the clothes." Ok kid, this isn't a large house so make a right and the last door to the left is where the bathroom is. If you need any help don't hesitate to call me." He nodded his head and started to walk down the hall. "Oi and Eren." He slightly jumps and turns to face me. "Don't make a mess in my bathroom."

"Y-Yes sir." I watched as he walked down the hallway like he was afraid something was gonna fall out his ass. Maybe he feels that I'm glaring at him. Maybe he has to shit. I shrugged my shoulders and walked downstairs to prepare the brat some dinner.


	6. Authors Note

OK so I've decided that I want to continue this on my wattpad so if you want to continue to read this it will be posted on my wattpad. My username is ThatOneEreriLover so yeah by next week I will have a new chapter published. The reason why im doing this is because to me wattpad is like something that I feel comfortable with writting my books on and all but anyways have a nice day and bye! :)


End file.
